1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module and a method of manufacturing the battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery module, which may include a plurality of connected batteries, is an element of a large capacity power supply unit. Such a battery module may be used as a power source in, e.g., electric cars.
The battery module may include, e.g., lithium ion batteries. Performance of a lithium ion battery rarely degrades, even with repeated charging/discharging operations. However, lithium ion batteries may expand due to movement of lithium ions when the lithium ion battery is charged/discharged. Since the battery module may include a plurality of lithium ion batteries, the battery module may expand about 5 to about 10% larger than its original size. The battery module may be deformed and thus, it may be difficult to attach/detach the battery module to/from a desired location; and an electric resistance of the lithium ion battery may increase. Moreover, when the battery module is used in an electric car, a battery pack including, e.g., about eight battery modules, may be mounted in the electric car. Thus, the deformation may become severe.